


I’m Not Your Master...Not Yet, At Least

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Series: Power Rangers Fics [4]
Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e31 Path of the Righteous, Episode: s01e32 Now The Final Fury, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hair-pulling, Hopeful Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Injury Recovery, M/M, Making Out, Post-Canon, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: Jarrod kneels in front of Casey once and never hears the end of it. 1.31
Relationships: Camille & Jarrod, Jarrod/Casey Rhodes
Series: Power Rangers Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764331
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I’m Not Your Master...Not Yet, At Least

As Dai Shi fled, Jarrod felt the spirit’s influence waning. He was finally beginning to feel like himself, the cocky Pai Zhua student.

“Casey, look!” Lily was pointing to his arm. Casey pulled up his sleeve and gasped. “You got your stripes!”

RJ thumped him on the shoulder. Theo said words of congratulations. Jarrod’s stomach turned, more unsure than jealous. He felt strange.

“So…” He wandered back to the group; they turned to look at him. “I guess this makes you my master.” Jarrod kneeled, the others looking at Casey. The red ranger shook his head.

“I’m not your master. Not yet, at least.” He motioned for Jarrod to stand. “Some day, though.” Casey playfully rubbed his hair, smirking.

The rejection added to his guilt. Jarrod found himself pacing in front of Dai Shi’s coffin, chewing on his lip. He still felt strange.

“Please sit.” Camille was leaning against the wall, watching him. Jarrod shook his head; before he could speak, Casey walked in.

“Hey, you doing alright?”

“What do you need?” His gruffness was returning.

“Dai Shi. We’re gonna fight him and…” Casey motioned to them both. “It’d be good to have an extra couple people.” Jarrod shook his head again.

“I can’t.” He settled onto the bench and looked up. “He’d manipulate me again.”

“But you’re stronger than that.” Casey watched for a crack or change. When Jarrod didn’t budge, he nodded. “Alright. Come if you change your mind.” He leaned downed, kissed the black lion on the cheek, then walked out.

“He likes you.” Camille was smirking. “Maybe it’s why he saved you.”

“Maybe.” Jarrod clasped his hands together. “Not that I’m worthy.”

“Oh, come on,” she scoffed, walking around to face him. “If Dai Shi possessed you, he saw something special.”

“Or something weak and easily manipulated.” Jarrod looked at the floor. Camille brushed a strand of hair away and sighed.

“But do you like him?”

They won by the skin of their teeth: the rangers, their masters, a lion, and a chameleon. Jarrod took the brunt of Dai Shi’s fury, falling to the ground with a loud thud. His vision swirled and eventually cooled down. Camille and Casey rushed over to check up on him.

“Are you alright?” Camille’s voice. Jarrod nodded, focusing on Casey’s face. There was a glimmer in his eyes, one of love and hope.

They walked back to the academy battered and bruised. Jarrod got some ice and laid on one of the medical costs. It was decided they’d all stay that night, just in case.

He fell asleep, dozing for a few hours. When he woke, the clock read 2 a.m. Sitting up, Jarrod swung his feet over the bed and walked out into the hallway.

“You’re awake.” Casey was dressed in gray Pai Zhua scrubs. “I came by earlier, but you were asleep.”

“So you trained while waiting?” Jarrod actually grinned as his friend shrugged.

“Guilty.” His sleeve was rolled up, revealing his stripes. Jarrod stared at them.

“I can’t believe you’re actually a master now.” He glanced up at his friend. “Thank you for saving me.”

“You’re welcome.” Casey leaned against the wall as they stared at each other. The glimmer had returned to his eyes, the rest of his face a statue.

Jarrod could feel his heart pumping. Feelings old and new were snarled together, rising up his throat and pointing at Casey. He smiled.

He slowly leaned forward, mouth open but not touching anything. Casey shut his eyes and pulled Jarrod toward him, closing the gap.

Even though the black lion had initiated it, his friend instantly took charge. Casey’s kisses were short and rich, leaving him wanting more with each one. One hand was on Jarrod’s back, the other his neck.

He leaned forward and grazed the side of Casey’s neck. Fingers found their way into Jarrod’s hair, clinging to him. He felt the red ranger arch under him.

Casey pulled Jarrod’s head down until it fit under his chin. He kept his grip tight, tracing the back of his neck with kisses. 

They broke apart, panting madly. Jarrod shook his head in wonder.

“This is why I used to be scared of you.”

“Really? You were scared of me?” Casey grinned. “Well, I guess your heart knew something your brain didn’t.”

“Yeah.” Jarrod brushed a strand of his friend’s hair away. “All it took was a homicidal maniac.”

“I love you.” Casey placed a hand behind his head but didn’t kiss him. “And I’m willing to train you.”

“I will gladly take you as my master.”

They slid to the floor, Casey sitting against the wall. He let Jarrod lean forward to kiss him, biting his lip in response. His fingers were back in the black lion’s hair.

Casey tilted off to his left, head resting on the floor. Jarrod tilted forward until their chests were level, then sighed. He kissed his friend gently on the lips, holding his face. There were no extra intentions, no hot-blooded romance. Just a simple kiss.

“I’m sorry for what you put up with.”

“I know. It’s okay.” Casey devilishly grinned. “But you’re gonna make it up to me.” He slowly rose to his feet; when Jarrod tried to follow, he stopped him. “Not yet.”

He straightened into a standing position, then reached down and grabbed Jarrod’s head. The black lion was kneeling again, looking up at him this time.

His face was level with Casey’s waist. Smiling, the red ranger pulled him closer.


End file.
